Randolph Safehouse
}} Randolph Safehouse is a Railroad radiant quest chain in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Drummer Boy will approach the Sole Survivor with a mission. A safehouse believed to be long dead, Randolph Safehouse, suddenly initiates contact with Railroad HQ. Mister Tims, the leader of said safehouse, requests help in clearing out certain locations to advance the trafficking of synth fugitives out of the Commonwealth. Desdemona thinks the sudden resurgence of Randolph is more than a bit suspicious, but gives the go-ahead on the mission and warns the Survivor to watch out for danger. This will initiate a chain of six side-missions. Each time, the Survivor is directed to a dead-drop, a marked mailbox, which will contain a Randolph station holotape. Listening to the holotape is optional, it will be Mister Tims asking for a certain location to be cleared. Head to the location provided and kill all hostiles. This will mostly include synths, but can also include raiders, Gunners, feral ghouls, or super mutants. After the threat is eliminated, return to Desdemona to receive a reward. There are six missions in total, the locations are randomized, but it always begins with University Point. After finishing the sixth mission, Desdemona will reward the Survivor with a large amount of caps, and the Institute Killer weave, a unique mod that can be applied to any upgradable clothing item. Mister Tims meets the Sole Survivor in person after Desdemona gives the all-clear for direct contact to resume. However, Randolph Safehouse has to be abandoned, and the cell that operated out of it begins the search for a new safehouse location. Potential locations Aldersea Day Spa (must complete Far From Home for all locations on The Island) * Beaver Creek Lanes * Eagle's Cove Tannery * Eden Meadows Cinemas * Harbor Grand Hotel * Kitteredge Pass * Vim! Pop Factory }} Quest stages Bugs If the Survivor has already cleared a location, this quest may not indicate a Quest Completion marker on the map. If this occurs, clearing the area designated in the quest text will not advance the quest. ** One solution, on PC, is to use the following console command: . This completes the combat objective so one can report back to Desdemona. | If the Survivor is friendly with The Institute, synths at locations such as University Point will be friendly. The synths must be destroyed to complete the mission. This will not affect the player character's standing with The Institute. This can also occur if the player has gone through and even become banished from the Institute. | It is also possible that after completing one of the missions it will disappear from the journal. In this case Drummer Boy will not give the next mission and the Sole Survivor won't be able to complete all 6 missions. ** One possible workaround on PC is to use the following console command: . This triggers the next dead drop. | If entering the Institute and didn't side with the Railroad one can't complete the quest as Desdemona will always ask to side with the Railroad. On PC this may be resolved with console command . ** On PC a better solution is the command so you get all of the quest rewards, not just the XP. | Responding "Maybe later" or "Not Interested" to another quest issued by PAM (such as the DIA cache) may cause PAM to constantly be busy and not allow the next Randolph Safehouse dead drop to activate. The Sole Survivor will not be able to continue with this questline. ** On PC, this can be bypassed with the console command | If the random location for the quest is a Far Harbor location you have not visited yet then the quest objective will read "Clear the hostiles at" with no location given at all. The map marker will also not appear correctly unless you are in the Far Harbor sub-map. Even once you discover the location the name will not fill in, but it is at least obvious what the task is with the map marker appearing on the location as normal. | When first acquiring Randolph Safehouse #1 the dead drop may not appear at the given location. ** On PC this can be bypassed by advancing the quest with console commands. ** On ps4 this can be fixed by receiving Butcher's Bill 2 from Carrington as it tends to bunch both dead drops into the same container. ** Another fix is to go to each of the locations from the list of locations above and clear them until the quest advances skipping the dead drop retrieval. The location for Randolph Safehouse #1 is usually University Point. }} Category:Railroad quests pl:Kryjówka Randolph ru:Станция Рэндольф uk:Станція Рендольф zh:藍道夫安全屋